


The Thief

by queenvidal



Series: The Wolf And The Dragon [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Jealousy, Overprotective, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenvidal/pseuds/queenvidal
Summary: Farkas never was really good with words, but how else could he show his attraction to his best friend?





	1. Chapter 1

It's late at night, all ale is gone and the candles are almost burned down, but neither the dragonborn nor her wolf are planning to go to bed anytime soon. 

 

Even though she'll leave early for Riften again tomorrow. She told her friends she wants to visit her uncle but Farkas knows better. It's suspicious that she won't take Lucia with her and she doesn't know how long she'll be gone. 

 

With her Uncle being a thief, Farkas is almost certain she'll go and do some jobs for him. The expensive jewelry around her neck didn't come from nowhere. She may fool the other companions but not him. Even though he wouldn't admit it but being lied to hurts. Why doesn't she trust him? He is the only one who knows about her being the dragonborn and her magic. They are best friends after all. Or they were. 

 

Ever since they both spent a night together during one of her adventures, Farkas feels different. He always cared for the woman next to him, but now he is certain it's more than respect and admiration, he harbors romantic feelings for her. 

 

It's too early to call it love, but his feelings are past friendship. And he definitely wants more than just to be her friend. He wants to try an actual relationship with her even if that means risking their current friendship. 

 

But he doesn't know how she's feeling about it, about him. After they returned from their journey she acted like nothing happened between them and they've never talked about it. 

 

Farkas drunken mind can't stop spinning. He needs to talk with her about them, if there's a 'them' at all. 

 

But how? Expressing emotions with words has never been Farkas forte. And her sweet and lovely smile makes him forget how to form a coherent 0sentence anyway. Especially right now with her small frame leaning against his with her head resting on his shoulder. Moments like this encourage him to finally say something because she'd not cuddle with him if there were no feelings on her side. 

 

He hopes so at least. With the alcohol boosting his courage he speaks up. "Zia, I think we are dancing around…" He waves his hand around them. "Well, this." 

 

"Hm, yeah. I guess you're right." She admits and moves to the site a little to face him. "I just… eh, never knew how to tell you, how to address this." 

 

Farkas heart is hammering against his ribcage, she really seems to return his feelings. He chuckles in relief. "Me neither."

 

"Since when did you know?" 

 

"About you? For about a few weeks I guess."

 

She smiles brightly at him. "By the nine, I could have told you sooner then? Well, I'm glad it's out finally."

 

Same for Farkas, he's more than relieved she's feeling the same way about him. 

 

"Aela told you, didn't she?" 

 

"Hm? No, why?" 

 

She shrugges her shoulders. "Don't know, she wasn't very thrilled about it when I told her. She said now that I'm with Lucia I should be more careful." 

 

Farkas frowns, why would she say something like that? He's no danger to Zias daughter, far from it. "I don't care what she says."

 

Zia fumbles with her empty cup. "I mean, she's not wrong. I have to be careful now, I'm responsible for not only me but Lucia, too.

 

Farkas takes her cup out of her hand to make a point. "I'd never let Lucia being put in harm's way." 

 

The dragonborn smiles slightly. "I know, Farkas. But… I don't want her to know, at least not now."

 

Now that hurts even more than the lie. But in that case Farkas understands, if it doesn't work out with them, at least Lucia wouldn't ask uncomfortable questions. 

 

Zia continues. "I mean I won't to be able to hide it from her forever, she's a smart girl. Soon or later she'll find out about me being a professional thief."

 

So she really joined her uncle. "Yeah… wait, what?" Who is talking about her being a thief? Did Farkas miss something?

 

"She's already asking questions, this sweet pea is a bit too curious for her own good."

 

Farkas tries to repeat the last five minutes of this conversation in his mind. Suddenly it hits him. Goddammit, she never talked about 'them', she must have misunderstood him somehow. 

 

She puts her hand on his shoulder. "Farkas, are you okay?" she asks him with worry in her voice. 

 

Fuck words. He tried talking long enough, let's go back to action. Zia shrieks in surprise when Farkas presses her against him, claiming her lips. But she melts in his strong arms immediately. 

 

Words are overrated. 

  
  


\--

  
  


Farkas wakes with a grumble, he definitely had too many drinks last night. His head is pounding violently. Slowly he tries to stands up.

 

He stumbles his way to the washbowl to get ready for the day when he finds traces of grey warpaint on his private parts. Slowly his memories return. On one point Zias mouth was everywhere on him and later he returned the favor. 

 

He chuckles, he thought he just dreamed about it. But than he realizes what he was actually up to last night. "Fuck!" Zia is supposed to leave today. Farkas hurries, he even skips his armor. Only in a light tunic and breeches he stumbles his way out of Jorrvaskr, past his bewildered companions.

 

He joggs down the markets down to Zias house. Lydia and Lucia are playing outside when he finally arrives. While catching his breath he greets them. "Good morning, ladies."

 

Lydia has to laugh at the sight of him, completely disheveled. "I'm afraid it's good day, Farkas. You missed Zia by a few hours."

 

"Hours? For fu-" He stops in the middle of his sentence, Zia would tear his head off for swearing in front of the little one. "Did she say when she'll be back?" 

 

"Three weeks but she said she'll visit Whiterun at least once. She was in great haste this morning, your doing?" She can't hide her mischievous smile. 

 

Farkas rolls his eyes. "Yeah, maybe. Dammit, I hoped to get a chance to talk to her before she leaves."

 

She didn't even say goodbye. 

 

Farkas can't decide whether he's disappointed or angry and whether with him or with her. 

 

"I'm sorry, Farkas. But I'm certain she'll come to you as well when she's back." Lydias voice brings his mind back. 

 

The Nord just nods and turns on his heels to go back to Jorrvaskr. All he can do is to wait for her return. 

 

He just can't get his head around the fact, she didn't wake him to say goodbye. Or did she and he simply doesn't remember? 

 

Did he something wrong? Or maybe she simply doesn't care as much as he does, maybe she's fine with just being friends with benefits. Farkas sighs, he'll have to wait for her return to get  some closure.

 

What every may be the case, he just made a decision. He'll tell her how he feels once she's back home. No dancing around anymore. All he has to do is to wait for her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

It's a surprisingly warm and sunny day in Whiterun. Farkas is sitting on the stairs to Zias house, having an eye on Lucia, who is playing with her best friend Lars. 

 

When Farkas stepped by this morning he only meant to check on Lydia and the little one, but Zias Huscarl asked him for help to take care of the girl, so Lydia could run a few errands. 

 

Farkas didn't mind really. He had no jobs to do, nor was anything special planned for today. After he was done with his training in the early afternoon he returned to Zias house to take over from her Huscarl. In order to entertain himself while keeping an eye on Zias daughter, he took a book from one of her shelfs.

 

Every now and then he looks up for the pages to make sure the little Nord stays in sight. She and Lars are playing knights. Endearing, really. 

 

Farkas sinks back to the story of an argonian Maid. He took the first volume, presumably a interesting story, why else would Zia have more volumes of it? 

 

"Ouch, Braith. That's mean!" 

 

He tears his eyes from the book when he hears Lars yelling. Farkas rolls his eyes in annoyance when he recognizes the little redguard next to Lucia. 

 

"What will you do, cry?" Braith replies before she sticks out her tongue at her.

 

May the Gods forgive Farkas for despising that brat. He puts the book aside to go and have a look. 

 

Lucia folds her arms in front of her chest. "Leave us alone, Braith. We don't want to play with you."

 

Farkas hurries to the children when Lucia starts pulling Braiths hair. Both start to get into a fight when he arrives.

 

“Hey, enough!” He tries to disentangle the knot the two girls have become. He pulls at their dresses to seperate them.

 

“I’m going to tell mother!” Braith yells when Farkas lets go off her. She starts running and disappears behind the markets. 

 

Farkas frowns at Lucia, he kneels down to get on her eye level. “What in the void were you thinking?”

 

The little girl doesn’t meet his glare, she holds her arm in front of her chest. “She’s always mean.” she finally whispers.

 

“It’s true.” Her friend tries to defend her. “Braith always calls us names or takes our toys.” 

 

Farkas sighs. Babysitting is harder than he thought. “Well, that doesn’t mean you can start hurting each other. What will Zia say once shes back?”

 

Suddenly Lucia looks up at him. “Zia said I have to defend myself…”

 

“Yeah, but I am certain she didn’t mean fighting by that.”

 

“Are we in trouble?” Lars asks with anxiousness in his voice but Farkas shakes his head. “No, at least not you, Lars. You on the other hand…” He turns his face back at Lucia. “You’ll have to tell Lydia what happened, she’ll decide what to do.”

 

Both children share a glance. “Should we go home or are we allowed to stay outside?”

 

Farkas considers their question for a moment before he allows them to continue playing. “Fine, but without a fight or you’ll be grounded, Lucia.”

 

Both nod and return to their game. Farkas watches them for a while before he returns to his spot on Zias stairs. 

 

Lydia said she’ll only need two houres and the first one already passed, Farkas hopes the last one will pass just as quickly.

 

And actually the last hour just flies, pretty uneventful. The sun starts to set, coloring the sky bright orange. It's about time for Farkas to collect Lucia and bring her home. Lucia bits Lars goodbye and follows the companion back to Breezehome. Both return just in time to meet Lydia.

 

The huscal carries several baskets full of supplies and groceries. Lucia immediately runs for a basket to help Lydia. Farkas has to smirk a bit, Lucia is such a nice little girl, who is actually well-behaved, he can’t help but wonder why she suddenly snapped. He couldn’t quite catch what Braith said to her, but apparently something insulting.

 

But whatever the girl said, Lucia should know better that to act like that. Farkas surprises himself with that thought, he wasn’t well behaving as a child either and to be fair, even as an adult he still isn't often times. 

 

Lydia returns from the kitchen to the front door he is still standing in. “Thank you Farkas, you really saved my day.”

 

He smiles at her. “No big deal. But Lucia has to tell you something. She and Braith didn’t get along.”

 

Lydia sighs, obviously that's nothing new. “Great…” is all she responds. 

 

“Yeah, but nothing I couldn’t handle.” He jokes lighthearted.

 

Lydia wants to response when suddenly Farkas gets jumped on by something that looks like a black cloak. 

 

The nord stubbles backwards, barely managing to stay on his feet. Warm lips are pressing against his. It takes him a moment to realize what's going on and who is cling to him so violently. 

 

He pulls away to look at his attacker. Zia? "Uhm, hello?" 

 

Bright turquoise eyes smile back at him. "Hi." Her lips are back on his and this time he kisses back. But it's been only two weeks, didn’t she say she’ll be gone for three? 

 

Who cares, she's finally back again. In his arms. Kissing him. Joy isn't even close to describe the warm and pleasant knot in his stomach. 

 

They have to part for air eventually with Zia finally pulling down her hood with a big smile from ear to ear. "Back than you didn't talk about my job?" 

 

He huffs a laugh. "Ah, no." 

 

"I'm such an idiot." She laughs nervously. "So… eh, are we, would you like to… Mara, help my, I suck at this."

 

Farkas smiles back at her, he pulls her close to him again with his hands resting on her waist. "I think I have an idea of what you're trying to say, Zia." He also tried and failed with that after all. 

 

Slowly he leans down to kiss her again, when they get disturbed by Lydia, who clears her throat. "Sorry for interrupting." she says with a mischievous smile on her face. 

 

Zias face turns redder than a overripe snowberry. Immediately she lets go of Farkas with a shy chuckle. “Hello to you, too.” 

 

Lydia welcomes her thane with a light hug. “Glad to see you in one piece. I guess you have a lot of stories to tell.”

 

“Oh, you have no idea of how-”

 

“Zia!” Lucia runs down the stairs to greet her. She skips the last two stepps and hurls herself into Zias open arms. 

 

Zia picks the little girl up for a hug. “Hey, sweet pea. Were you a good girl while I was gone?”

 

“Mostly.” Farkas jokes behind them.

 

Zia turns her face back to him. “Okay, I’m listening?”

 

Lucia tires to look everywhere but the adults. Farkas continues. “She and Braith got into a fight.”

 

Zia gasps in surprise. "Lucia!" She looks back at the girl with wide open eyes and an even wider open mouth. “Did you win?”

 

This is certainly not the reaction Farkas was expecting, he can't help but frown in confusion. “Wait, you're fine with that?”

 

“Of course. I told her she needs to defend herself against Braith the brat.” Her attention goes back to Lucia. “But why did you fight, did she took your doll again?”

 

The little girl just shakes her head. “Uh-uh. She called me stupid and... a waif”

 

All adults are flabbergasted. Farkas and Zia share a glance, both seem to have the same idea. Zia let's go off Lucia slowly. “Okay, you help Lydia preparing dinner. I’m going to have a talk with her parents.”

 

Lydia raises an eyebrow but doesn’t comment, she knows better than to argue with Zia. She pats Lucia on the shoulder and both get back into the house. Zia on the other hand storms off with Farkas at her side. 

 

“I wonder where a seven-years-old learns words like this.” She hisses as she’s taking the steps to the Wind District. Farkas doesn’t answer, no doubt she learned it from her parents. He knocks at the door a lot harder than necessary and actually anticipated but he can’t help it, he is just as angry as Zia is.

 

The door to Amrens house opens after a few moments with his wife Saffir answering. “Oh, look who dares to show up here. Finally done playing a knight and return to your actual duties such as caring for a child?” 

 

Farkas can see how tense Zia is. She is clenching her fist so hard, her nails are digging into her palms. “Shut your dirty mouth, Saffir. I’m not having it right now. Keep your little demon away from my daughter!”

 

Saffir laughs out loud. “My daughter is a demon? Better take a look on your offspring.” The light hint of disgust in the last word makes Zia want to strangle her. She may not be Lucias biological mother but she loves her little girl more than anything.

 

“While my sweet Braith just wanted to play with Lars your ill-mannered girl attacked her without any reason.”

 

Farkas has enough. “Your brat called her a stupid waif.”

 

“Because that's what she is." Now Amren appears next to his wife. “That girl is a disgrace, an aggressive and lying-”

 

He doesn't even get to finish his sentence, Farkas makes him choke on his words with an fast uppercut. The nord snarls with a dangerous low voice. “Keep your child away from her.” 

 

Both Zia and Farkas leave the protesting and cursing couple without another word. When they are back in Zias district she immediately takes his hand in hers. “Your knuckles are raw, do you want me to treat them at home?”

 

He just chuckles at her. “Thanks but I’m fine.” He is a warrior for the Gods sake but he’d be lying if he’d say he doesn’t love her caring nature. If all it is the attribute he admires the most about her. 

 

Zia just rolls her eyes, she knows she is overprotective sometimes. “Thank you, Farkas. I really appreciate that you stood up for Lucia.” 

 

“Always.” He simply answers and he means it. The little girl really grew on him. 

 

“So… eh.” Zia clears her throat, suddenly very sheepish. “Would… would you like to eh, stay? Tonight? For dinner I mean.”

 

Farkas squeezes her small hand with a smile. “Sure.” 

 

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

 

Farkas wakes to the smell of fresh tea and the sound of boiling water. He turns around in the bed to find Zias side empty. After a yawn the nord stands up to collect his clothes and get dressed. 

 

Meanwhile Zia can be heard humming downstairs. Damn, how much Farkas missed that. Slowly he stubbles his way down the stairs to the kitchen with his grumbling stomach announcing him. The good smell of whatever she is cooking is overwhelming. Zia turns her head around to face him with a smile. “Hey, big guy.”

 

He comes closer to her and slings his arms around her waist from behind. “Hey, yourself. What’s for breakfast?”

 

“Fried eggs with buttered potatoes and parsley, Lucia literally begged for it.” 

 

Farkas smiles against the skin of her neck while he watches her peeling the potatoes. So much effort just for breakfast. In Jorrvaskr he’d usually just grab a loaf of bread and a chunk of cheese and be fine with it. 

 

But not so Zia and it would be a waste if she’d do so. Her cooking skills are beyond compare and the fact that even turning breakfast into an actual meal isn’t a big deal for her simply amazes him.

 

“How much time do we have left before you have to leave again?” He asks, trying to hide his annoyance. When they were finished with dinner and Lucia went to bed, she told them Whiterun is just a quick stop-over, because a rogue guild member of hers is on the run and needs to be stopped. 

 

Farkas didn’t push for informations really, he was pissed to have her back just to let her go again, especially now that they are finally together. 

 

“I’ll leave tomorrow evening.” She answers before she turns around in his arms. Slowly she slings her arms around his neck. “Should be enough time to make up for the last two weeks, hm?”

 

Farkas doesn’t answer, he leans down to claim her lips in a passionate kiss. They part eventually when they hear a disgusted “Ew!” to their left.

 

Lucia tries to cover her eyes as she makes her way to the ladder to the basement to get ready as well. 

 

Both Zia and Farkas share a laugh before they return to the stove. “In about ten minutes everything should be ready, care to-”

 

Loud slamming against the front door cuts the thief off. “In the name of the Jarl, open up!”

 

Zia raises an eyebrow at Farkas. “I bet that’s about you.” 

 

She whipes her hands on her tunic as she makes her way to the door, it opens and reveals two guards who indeed are here to have a talk with her and Farkas about last night. After an small argument and Farkas paying a fee worth of forty gold the two men left.

 

Zia stays at the door, watching the guards disappear behind the markets. “I really can’t believe they reported you.” She jokes. “Cowards.”

 

She turns around while closing the door behind her, when something blocks it. 

 

“Not so fast!”

 

Zia frowns at the sound of the familiar voice, she turns around to face the intruder who pulls the door open once more. “Mercer? What the hell are you doing here?” 

 

The leader of the thieves guild stands tall in her threshold with his arms crossed. “Picking you up. Get your armor and lets go!”

 

Farkas wolf is trying to break free at the sight of the man. The instinct of protecting his mate hits him like a bolt of lightning. He can’t name it but something about Mercer rubs him the wrong way. 

 

 

“You said three days.” Farkas catches the nervous undertone in Zias voice. 

 

“Plan has changed, we’re going now!” Mercer looks over Zias shoulder to her wolf and child that just returned to the kitchen. He focuses back at the woman in front of him. “No delay, get your stuff and meet me at the stables.”

 

With a last look into the round Mercer turns on his heels and leaves. Zia closes the door, harder than necessary. Mumbling in anger she takes the stairs to get to the bedroom. Farkas asks Lucia to lay the table before he runs after Zia.

 

He finds her kneeling at a chest, taking clothes out of it. He closes it right before she can reach into it again. “Stop! This was the man you are traveling with? Are you insane?” 

 

Zia just rolls her eyes when she takes his hands off the chest. “Farkas, leave it be. The sooner Karliah is dealt with, the sooner I can come back home.”

 

“I’m coming with you!”

 

Zia removes her tunic to get into her enchanted armor. “No, you’re not. She’s hiding in an old tomb, we go in, kill her and get out. Nothing I can’t handle on my own.”

 

Farkas watches her with fury in his eyes. “I’m not concerned about the elf but that asshole you are going with.”

 

Zia sighs in annoyance. She takes her boots and tries to push herself past him but Farkas won't let her go. "Would knowing I don't trust Mercer in the slightest put your mind at ease?" 

 

"Quite the opposite." The young woman considers the tall man towering her. 

 

After an other sight she drobs her boots to cup Farkas face in her hands, looking him straight into his grey eyes.

 

"Farkas, please. I know you worry pretty much everytime I'm out of your grasp and I really appreciate that. It is just this one job left, I'd be gone for maybe about two more days. After that I'll stay home for a long while with enough time for you to act like my jealous and overprotective mate. Okay?"

 

No, but nothing Farkas could say or do would change her mind. He hugs her to him closely. "Fine." he grumbles in response. "Let me hear you if you are in danger."

 

Zias face cracks a smile. "I'll howl for my knight in shining armor."

 

He leans down to press his forehead against hers. "Hm, I prefer the sound of _mate_."

 

Zia raises on her tiptoes to kiss him. "My mate."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for turning Amren and Saffir into assholes but once I got to idea of Farkas hitting him, I couldn't get it out of my head.


End file.
